So angels are actually bad
by Xxstories-unitedxX
Summary: Kari Yagami is devastated after the death of her best friend, TK Takashi. But what happens when a strange man with a blue box tells her he's not dead?


_Running. She was always running. Running for what seemed like hours. Running for what she knew she longed to see for months. For what she lost all that time ago. But she could never bring herself to it. She just kept running. And running. Running to the door with a floating EXIT sign hanging slightly above it. Almost there. Few more feet. And she stopped. Her pursuer grabbed her arm, and turned her around. Because part of his body was lurking in the shadows, she couldn't see his face. But she knew who it was. The shadow lifted up the gun that appeared in his hand and pulled the trigger. BANG!_

Kari woke up with sweat covering her body. It was the same nightmare every night. Every night after _he_ died. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to worry them. Not about him dying of course. About the nightmares.

Feeling a little hot, she went to the kitchen to get some water. On the way, she tripped in the darkness_. 'Damn clumsiness'_ She thought to herself.

"Kari?" came a voice from the door frame next to her room.

"AH! Tai you scared me! What do you want?" Kari said, grabbing where her heart was.

"I was just wondering why you're doing up at...2 in the morning? Kari what _are_ you doing up at 2?" Tai replied, a look of question on his face.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to get a glass of water. What are _you_ doing up at 2 in the morning?'

"Well, I woke up when _someone_ tripped in the dark. Are you OK? Not about the tripping thing. I mean about the whole... you know... TK thing..." Tai said, putting his hand sheepishly behind his neck.

Kari stood there thinking for a moment. Of course she wasn't OK. Her best friend was DEAD. But if there is anything she's learned in life, it's to just lie to Tai and hope he believes you. "Of course I'm OK. It's been 2 months Tai. Why do you keep asking?"

He knew she was lying. "Because I know how you felt about him. But if you're really OK, then I'm going to bed. G'night." he said, turning around to head back to bed.

Kari stood there looking at his empty doorframe feeling down. _'Is it really so obvious that I love him? Hell, TAI noticed, so does this mean the others know? UGH, I'm too tired to think about this.' _She left the kitchen, heading back towards her room. As she lay down in her bed, she fell asleep to a nightmare-less night.

* * *

As she awoke the next morning, she couldn't help remembering the conversation she had with Tai the previous night. Knowing Tai, he would want to talk more about it. After thinking for a few minutes about how to avoid him, she felt a bit famished. She decided that since she didn't really feel like talking to her older brother, she grabbed her purse and bolted out of the door before anyone could question her.

* * *

Still feeling a bit hungry, she decided to grab a bite to eat down at the diner across the street from the park. The same park where she and TK secretly shared their first kiss together a week before he died. No-one knew, of course. She couldn't really bring herself to tell anyone. God knows why. Too caught up in thought, she didn't notice the strange man walking towards her until they were both on the floor.

"Oh, terribly sorry there. Didn't really see you. Hello, I'm the Doctor!" Said the strange man, standing up and holding out his hand.

Kari looked up and hesitated before reaching up for the help. "Yea, sorry about that. I'm Kari. You're not from around here, are you?" She asked, looking quizzedly at the man.

"No, no. Just visiting... looking for something. You haven't seen anything... out of the ordinary lately have you?" The Doctor asked, pulling a strange, high-tech looking stick out of his coat pocket. He started to point it around while it made a weird buzzing noise.

"Nothing except for you. OH MY! I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to insult you. Please forgi-"

"It's alright! I've received worse. Are you sure you haven't seen anything? I'm picking up some strange readings... Any weird creatures, deaths, or disappearances?" He asked, putting the futuristic device back into his pocket.

She looked down for a moment. She didn't really know how this man could've gotten her situation so closely, or why he was saying weird things. "Well, my best friend, TK, disappeared 2 months ago, and was never found. The police dismissed it and filed him as dead." she told him, tears falling down her cheek.

"I am so, so sorry you had to go through that." The Doctor said, an apologetic tone in his voice.

"It's fine. It HAS been 2 months. I just wish he were still here, you know?" She replied, wiping tears from her face.

"I know exactly what you mean. I've had many friends join me on many adventures. All of the eventually aged or left. But I always had the best times with them. Well I suppose this is where we part ways."

"Yea, I suppose you right... goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye, sweet Kari." And with that they both turned around and started to walk their separate ways.

"Oh, and one more thing." The Doctor said, swiftly turning around on his heels.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Your boyfriend is still alive." The Doctor said, a slight smirk growing on his face.

"He wasn't my boyfr- wait, alive? What are you talking about? What do you mean he is still alive?" Kari asked, walking up to him and staring at him with narrow eyes.

"I mean, he was sent back in time. Back in time by weeping angels." He said, the smirk falling from his face. The Doctor couldn't help but remember the last time he had a run in with the weeping angels. The last day he saw them. The last day he saw his "parents", the Ponds. His train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Right. TK was sent 'back in time' by angels. Listen, I don't know who put you up to this, or if you find this joke amusing, but TK was my friend. More than just a friend. We loved each other, and him being gone isn't somet-"

"I am not joking. I can show you if you'd like. It will be hard, paradoxes and such, but I can try and take you to him." The Doctor said, a face full of regret showing.

"What? You've got a "time machine"? Some kind of spell to bring dead people back to life? What do you think i am, Doctor? 5? I'm 19, Doctor." She said, crossing her arms.

"Just here me out. If you would just follow me, i could show you?" He said, pointing behind him and hoping she would say yes. Being able to travel anywhere through time and space was indeed fun, but he always got lonely.

"Fine, show me your _magical time machine, _or ship, or whatever." She followed him a few blocks before the turned down an alleyway. Suddenly not trusting the Doctor, she started to back away slowly.

"Don't worry. Were just going to that police box over there." The Doctor said, pointing to a blue box in the corner of the alleyway.

"You expect _me _to get in that small blue box with _you_? No way! That box is barely built for one person, let alone _two_!" Kari said, truly shocked.

"Oh, you people never give adventure a true chance." He whispered to himself. "Just trust me! You said you would. Once look inside and if you want out, then leave. Please?" he said, opening the door.

She looked at him suspiciously, starting towards the door. "Fine. but if it's some sort of sex chamber im leav- whaaaaaa..." Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"impressive, isn't it?" The Doctor questioned, jumping with random excitement.

Impressive? This was straight out absurd. How could this be real? There was a _gigantic_ room inside of a _tiny_ box. She looked at the Doctor with a face of disbelief."How? What? Who _are you_?"

"I already told you. I'm The Doctor! Now lets get going. Wouldn't want to be late to picking your 'bestfriend' up. Or would it be early? Never could figure it out. You know, wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff..." He said, entering the TARDIS.

"Um, ok? You know you ramble alot right?" Kari said, walking through the TARDIS doors as well.

"I get that alot. Pull that lever, will you?"

"Sure." All of a sudden the TARDIS started making a grinding noise. "Doctor, what is that?" She said, getting a little panicky.

"Oh, that? That's just her getting us to where we need to go." He said, giving her a goofy smile.

"Oh, ok." she said, taking a seat on the seat next to her. "TK, here I come." she whispered.


End file.
